Chomper Diaries
by Mongoose Lover
Summary: This a sort of diary by Chomper. It records his feelings from his hatching to the last scene of my fanfic. It is humorous and also dark at times. It includes stuff not in the movies or any of my fanfics. It is all from his point of view and so may not always be accurate as to what is really going on. Parts of it will make you very sad. (Don't worry, he doesn't die.)
1. Hatch Day

Hatch Day

OK boy, I hatched today. Let's go explore the world. The first that I noticed is that my Mommy and Daddy are nowhere in sight. Am I orphaned? I saw five creatures staring at me. One had wings and a yellowish beak. Another one was greenish and short. Another had one horn and was kind of orange. One was dark green and kinda chubby. Another was brownish and had a long neck.

They said "It's...a" and then they all yelled "Sharptooth!" and ran. What is a Sharptooth. I hope it doesn't get me. I only just hatched and don't want to get hurt by this mysterious "Sharptooth".

That one guy with the long neck got caught on some kind of long vine like thing. He got pulled down. He stared at me and yelled "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" and then ran. I'm wondering if **I **am the mysterious monster called "Sharptooth" that they are afraid of.

Ah, the Longneck has come back. He said that I'm not dangerous. I don't know why I would be. I wish somebody would tell me what is going on.

I sure feel hungry. Maybe Mommy and Daddy will show up soon. This Longneck must be a weird daddy!

He taught me how to walk. I tried and overdid it and fell over. He scolded me and I cried. He just wanted me to be safe.

I smell something yummy! A bug! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! I'm going to get it! CHOMP! Got it! Delicious!

The Longneck says I must be hungry. He said "I know what Sharpteeth eat." and he grimaced. What do I eat? What is he so alarmed by?

He tried to feed me green food. I tried it. However, it tasted just plain _**AWFUL**_. I don't know why. That bug tasted better. My snapping has caused my Longneck guardian to name me "Chomper". Sounds like a cute name. I'll keep it.

He went somewhere. I wish he wouldn't abandon me. I've just hatched and really love company. He told me to stay put. I promised I would.

MMMMMM, I see a bug. My Longneck father forgot to feed me. So hungry! And that bug is getting away! I must go after it! I hope my Longneck guardian doesn't mind.

Ohhhh, the bubbling sand looks cute. That buggy is going across it. I'll get it. CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! Look, it's my Longneck father. He looks mad! He told me to come back. I did. He scolded me again.

Ut oh, looks like there is trouble nearby. He's running up a hill. There are these two ugly looking green guys at the top of the hill. They are chasing those others I saw earlier toward a cliff.

The Longneck had told me to stay put, but it looks like one of those guys is going to hurt him. I'll come and help. Wow, I make a scary shadow on the rock wall.

Those two goons saw my shadow and jumped off that cliff. They sure are dumb. My poor friends are all cowering. Ahhh, they see me now.

They are thanking me now. Guess the others didn't know my name was Chomper. They are singing this neat song called "You're a Family and You're One of Us Now." They sure are being nice to me. I'm glad to have friends.

I feel kind of hungry. That Threehorn looks yummy. CHOMP! Her tail tastes awful! YUCK!

She sure is mad. The Longneck is upset with me, though he's defending me. Apparently the Flyer is named Petrie and the Swimmer Ducky said that I must not eat him. Eat him? Why would I do that? Why did I bite the Threehorn Cera? What happened? Why did I attack my friends? I'll never do that again! That's for sure!

Cera said that I'll never be one of them and that I have to go. Littlefoot said I should stay. The Longneck and the Threehorn got into a fight. The Longneck told me that I can't be a Sharptooth and that Sharpteeth aren't allowed in this valley. I took off. My feelings are so hurt. I see another yummy bug.

I came down the mountain. The air was getting kind of hot anyway. That Egg Stealer said that Sharpteeth don't have any friends. Is it true? Littlefoot said that it's not true. It looks like my friends are in trouble again.

YIKES! The mountain is spitting fire! I'd better move away from it. My friends are now being chased by liquid fire. I hope they get away.

My friends are trapped between the liquid fire and the Egg Stealers! I've got to do something! CHOMP! Take that Egg Stealer scum!

My Flattooth friends like me again! HURRAY! That Egg Stealer sure is mad now! He's going to get us! Luckily, Littlefoot found a way for us to get across. That log broke when the Egg Stealer leader was on it. He fell. His crazy partner jumped after him. They aren't that bright if you ask me.

Cera said "If this were a game, I'd never want to play it again!" No kidding! But wait, what are those huge fanged things? Whatever they are, Petrie just said "Looks like we still it!" and Littlefoot said "Run!". I guess I should run, but, somehow, I feel safer around those things. I don't know why.

Holy smokes! Those things just tried to eat my friends! They ate green instead and spat it out. Guess I'm not the only one who doesn't like green around here.

Those big things can smash trees! I wish I could do that! The things went off a different direction.

My friends are worried about the things that got in. They said that they caused a rockslide that made a hole in the Great Wall. What is the Great Wall? Whatever it is, those things were able to get in through the hole they made.

Oh no! It looks like the female one of those huge fanged things is attacking the grandfather of Littlefoot. He's gone off to help him. Maybe I should join. Yes, I shall. I don't know why, but something in me doesn't want either the big Longneck nor the female fanged creature to get killed.

That big fanged one almost one but then a Flyer distracted her. Littlefoot and I tripped her. I looked at her and a strange thought just crossed my mind. I think...I think she's my Mommy! Weird thought, huh?

Those things are called Sharpteeth too. The grownup Flatteeth have chased away them. I have to find them. I MUST know for sure if they are my Mommy and Daddy!

I found Littlefoot. He says that he's glad that he found me. The fanged things are coming. Littlefoot has gotten himself stuck in a log. He told me to save myself. The things are coming.

I must know. I'm going to see them. They've got me. They kissed me. They ARE my Mommy and Daddy! I'm so happy. They're taking me with them.

We are almost out. However, Littlefoot is in trouble again. It's those Egg Stealers again. I have a plan to stop them.

I'm going to rescue him. Oh no, they got me! I'm in trouble!

AHA, Mommy and Daddy came. They chased those Egg Stealers off. Littlefoot says I must go with Mommy and Daddy. Part of me wants to stay here in this Great Valley. I feel that it's my home. However, I know I must go with my parents.

I won't forget my Flattooth friends. I hope we can meet again.

\- Chomper (My Hatch Day)


	2. Mommy and Daddy

Mommy and Daddy

Ok, so I left the Great Valley. I really hope I can get back someday. Those Egg Stealers got away. That is good, I guess. I wasn't too fond of them, but didn't think they should get ripped into a million pieces, which seemed to be what Mommy and Daddy were trying to do to them.

Mommy and Daddy don't eat bugs like I do. I learned that pretty fast. I cannot believe what they DO eat. I shocked me to my core. They killed a Flattooth. They then ate the poor thing. I don't know why they did this and I cried. They looked at me kind of funny. They acted as though it was normal.

Then, something even worse happened. They offered me some. I wanted to barf! Me, eat a Flattooth?! NEVER! They are my friends. I refused. They said I needed to eat. I said that I would but that I wouldn't eat Flatteeth. We argued and argued. I ended up with no food from them and had to go and get bugs. Bugs are yummy!

I tried talking to Flatteeth. If anything, I tried to tell them to stay away from Mommy and Daddy. My Flattooth speaking ability isn't the best. I've spied upon Flatteeth. For some odd reason, they keep running away from me when they see me. I don't understand. It makes me want to cry and cry and cry.

I finally went and asked Mommy and Daddy why the Flatteeth hated me so. They told me that I'm a Sharptooth like them and that they believe that I will eat them. So, my worst fears are confirmed: I supposed to eat Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike! This is awful!

Well, I have a mind of my own. I'm going to keep refusing to eat Flatteeth. Mommy and Daddy won't be getting to me.

\- Chomper, on my Mommy and Daddy


	3. Hunting

Hunting

Ok, my parents are making **me** go hunt stuff. I keep telling them that I like bugs. They told me that I'm going to be a proper Sharptooth. I had asked what hunting meant and they said killing stuff, not just bugs, for food. I really don't want to have to do this!

Ok, I tried it on a hopper. Took me a few tries to get him. However, I finally got him. I ate the hopper. The hopper tasted ok, though a bit sour. Mommy and Daddy were so proud. They had me hunt more hoppers. I hate the taste of blood.

After hoppers, we moved upwards to Tickle Fuzzies. That took a long while and I had a few cold times since my Hatch Day between then. However, I got a Tickle Fuzzie finally. It tasted GREAT!

Mommy and Daddy also keep giving me Flatteeth meat. I told them I won't eat it. I'll keep getting bugs.

After some risings and settings of the Bright Circle though, I had some days where I didn't get as many bugs as I liked. One day, perhaps out of hunger, and knowing that the poor Flatteeth were already dead, I took a bite. I don't know why I did this. But I did. It tasted _**WONDERFUL**_!

I'm worried though that this means that someday I'll hunt Flatteeth. Now that I've eaten Flatteeth meat, will they want to be my friends anymore?

After a long while since I first ate Flatteeth meat, I was shown many times how to hunt Flatteeth. I started to wonder if I'd ever see Littlefoot and the others again. Perhaps we aren't meant to be together. I finally agreed to hunt Flatteeth. However, Mommy and Daddy always ended up getting them in the end.

I'm so lost. I don't know what to do. Who am I?

Chomper, on hunting


	4. Friends for Dinner?

My friends are back:

Ok, today seemed like any ordinary day. Except, I smelled them. Flatteeth. I was so excited. I was going to get my first Flatteeth. Mommy and Daddy would be so proud. I saw a Longneck, a Swimmer, a Spiketail, a Flyer, and a Threehorn. The Longneck got up first and woke up the others. They all took off. I chased them of course. I've never seen these kinds together before. Not in some cold times anyway. I figure once I get them, there will be one less group like this in the world. Poor critters.

I had them cornered. They were just huddling there. It was all too easy. But then, I recognized one of them. It was Littlefoot. I couldn't do it.

I called his name and he said "Chomper?". He remembers me! They all said "Chomper!". They all remember me.

Cera said "I wasn't scared you know." Yeah right! I saw her cowering! Ha!

I told them that my Mommy and Daddy lived here. Cera seemed afraid of that. I cannot understand why.

I asked them if they wanted to look around. They were a bit shy. Especially Cera. I think she's afraid of something. But what?

I admit, it's great having someone to talk to who doesn't roar back. I love having friends here!

Oh, my Mommy and Daddy are nearby. However, my friends are afraid of them. Littlefoot doesn't thinks a good idea. I told them that my parents would like them. Cera said "How: medium, rare, or well done?" She thinks my parents would eat them! That's nuts. They wouldn't eat friends...would they?

Oh my! My friends were right. My parents would have eaten them! I've got to hide them! I'll go take them to a smelly place.

Ok, I went over a log bridge. I don't mind heights, but the others are afraid. They went across. Ducky later went missing. Cera accused me of eating Ducky. What is with her?

Luckily, we found Ducky later. I found a nice hiding spot for them. I went to go get plants for them. I love having friends over for dinner.

_Friends for dinner.  
I'm gonna have  
Friends for dinner.  
I'm gonna get  
A couple of those,  
A couple of these,  
Things from the bushes,  
And things from the trees,  
I think they're yucky,  
But I know they'll please  
My friends for dinner._

I tried green food. It tasted awful. I came back to my friends. They liked the green food.

Cera freaked out though. I think she thought I'd try and hurt Littlefoot. I'd NEVER...well, wait, I almost did! But I can't, not that I recognize him. I feel so awful. Was she right? I went off and cried.

Littlefoot found me. Later Mommy came. Luckily, she didn't eat Littlefoot and just told me not to play with my food. Littlefoot and I laughed about it.

Littlefoot went back to his friends. Mommy and Daddy are nearby. I heard another roar though, and it's NOT Daddy.

I went to go help. So glad I did. My friends are being chased by this HUGE Sharptooh. I bit him in the tail. He is mad.

It looked bad for us, but then Mommy and Daddy came. The Big Sharptooth got Mommy, but she's ok, just cut. He also cut Daddy.

However, Daddy knocked him off of a cliff. However, he took me with him. But Littlefoot came and saved me. This nice creature brought us to shore.

My parents, glad that Littlefoot saved me, agreed not to eat Littlefoot and his friends. I also don't think they like the smell.

Glad my friends are ok. But they want to go back home. So they did, across the water. I hope I meet them again.

I do know ONE thing though, as long as I live, I'll NEVER eat another Flattooth again. NEVER! Not after what Littlefoot did for me. I'm Chomper the Friendly Sharptooth!

\- Chomper, on meeting my friends again.


	5. Leaving the Island

Mommy and Daddy carried me across the water. There wasn't that much food on the island. I eat bugs so it doesn't bother me that much, but they said there wasn't enough for them.

Mommy and Daddy don't eat Longnecks anymore. As for me, I'm never eating a Flattooth again. It's all Silver Claw's fault. Oh yes, should have told you about that earlier. Well, Mommy and Daddy wanted to name Silver Claw. However, I wanted the cute name that my friends gave me. I had told them about my Flattooth friends, but they thought that I was joking.

Silver Claw is my name for the bad me. Silver Claw bit Cera on the tail. He chased my friends through that canyon and wanted to eat them. But I stopped him. I hope he's dead. If he comes back, my friends are in trouble, as am I!

Anyway, we got across the water. I didn't get wet. As we went across, I saw this pink critter. She was not a Flattooth, for she was eating Shells too as well as the icky green food. I didn't point her out to my parents. I figured that they'd probably just go and try to eat her.

I didn't know that there could be a dinosaur that ate both meat and plants. Are these mutant Flatteeth.

I asked Mommy and Daddy if there were such dinosaurs. They said yes. They said that they thought that they heard that some ate other dinosaurs too. Why would anyone wanna do that if they could avoid it?! Those dinosaurs must be really mean!

I don't have any friends again. I tried to tell other Sharpteeth that I was friendly to Flatteeth. They laughed at me. Mommy and Daddy got sent away from other Sharpteeth because of me. They'd sometimes been with them before. But the other Sharptooth parents said that a Flattooth friend is a bad example. Daddy busted one guy's nose (hope it heals) over that. We had to run for it.

Anyway, now I'm out here again. All alone and sad.

-Chomper the Lonely Sharptooth


	6. Fast Runners

It's your friendly neighborhood Sharptooth, Chomper. I'm nice to everyone, except bugs. Bugs are so yummy! I do feel sorry for them, well, except Stinging Buzzers, because they are mean and sting you. I wanted to go spy on the pink things.

I snuck away from Mommy and Daddy one day. I saw that the pink things can swim some. Lucky! They don't have fangs. They sure can run fast. I asked Mommy and Daddy, later of course, what they are called. Mommy and Daddy said that they are Fast Runners and are great tasting. I said "Ech!".

Fast Runners live in herds. They share food and aren't selfish like Sharpteeth often tend to be. They are so cute. I wonder if they will be nicer than Flatteeth. After all, they eat meat too.

There is this cute blue eyed one. She said "Hello my friends. My friends hello." to her Fast Runner friends. She talks funny. I'm studying her and her kind to learn Flattooth even more. I wish I had friends like her.

I went and caught another Tickle Fuzzy. Mommy said that Sharpteeth my age get their first Longneck by now. I told her that hell would freeze over before I hunted a Longneck. She understood.

This Tickle Fuzzy tastes great. Do you want some?

-Chomper, on Fast Runners


	7. Ruby

It's been a few cold times since I left the Island. Life is boring Sharpteeth think I'm weird. Flatteeth don't like me. I'm really alone. According to Mother, I should be hunting Flatteeth in earnest now. But I won't. Silver Claw is never coming back.

Today, I went to go spy on that cute blue-eyed pink Fast Runner. I said "Hi!" and she said "Hi." back. Then she looked at me and said "Ahhhhhh, a Sharptooth!" I get that a lot. It's really annoying.

I chased after her and she tripped on a rock. She was cowering and yelling "Please don't eat me!" over and over. Poor thing. I came up to her and told her that I didn't want to eat her. She said that she thought that all Sharpteeth ate meat. I said that I did, but I didn't want to eat her and that I was nice. She rolled her eyes at me.

I started to tell her about my Flattooth friends. She seemed interested in that. She said that her name was Ruby. That sounds like a pretty name. I told her that my name was Chomper She said that maybe all Sharpteeth weren't bad. Then she left. I think she's still afraid of me. Still, there's hope that now I have a new friend.

I'm not gonna tell Mother and Father just yet. I think they might view her as dessert.

-Chomper, on the day I met my new friend Ruby


	8. More Fun with Ruby

Ruby Came Back

Ruby came back. I think she likes me. She gave me a shell and I ate it. I also eat Stinging Buzzers. We continued to meet. Eventually, I went and met her parents. They screamed "Ahhhhh, Sharptooth!" and ran. Lots of dinosaurs do that around me. It's REALLY annoying. I don't like it when they run from me. I just wanna be friendly.

Eventually, they found that I wasn't bad and let me stay over. Ruby and I played all sorts of games. It's nice to have a new friend. Mommy and Daddy wonder where I keep going. I'm going to have to tell them eventually. Hope it doesn't go bad when I do.

\- Chomper, on my Fast Runner pals


End file.
